media_and_culturefandomcom-20200213-history
Postman
Postman Framework What does Postman mean when he says that the metaphor for political discourse is the television commercial? As Ronald Reagan once said, "Politics is just like show business." In both politics and show business, or the television commecial, in this case, something is trying to be sold, or won over by a group of viewers. The purpose of a television commercial, for example, is to sell to a viewer, convincing them that your product is the best, and is something that they want or need. By making your product or service look as appealing as possible, a television advertiser hopes to reel in consumers by listing his or her product's (or service's) best attributes, significant uses, and reasons why his or her item is better than the competitiors. Politics works in an identical fashion--once again, attempting to put a politician in his/her best light, to win votes (instead of buys) from a group of citizens (or consumers). The poitican must also show why he or she has a leg up on the competition, can do our country good, and what he or she has to offer the people he/she is representing. The foundation for all of these ads is not true reality, but chiefly the importance of appearance. Postman, Neil. Amusing Ourselves To Death: Public Discourse In The Age of Show Business. New York: Viking, 1985. Print. Potman wrote this chapter several decades ago. AT the time, why was discourse significantly different than discourse 100 years ago? At the time this chapter was written, technology was certainly a huge element in political discourse. As Postman says at the very beginning of this chapter, "The television commercial is the most peculiar and pervasive form of communication to issue forth from the electric plug. An American who has rearched the age of forty will have soon well over one million television commercials in his or her lifetime." He later concludes these thoughts by noting, "We may safely assume, therefore, that the television commercial has profoundly influenced American habits of thought" (p. 126). Clearly television ads and commericals were of great signficance to American citizens at this time, and were the best mode of communiation for politicans to politially advertise their thoughts, slogans, messages and memos to the American people. 100 years ago, this was clearly not the case, because the television had not yet been invented. Chief modes of political discourse may have been the radio, newspapers, posters, and speeches. Postman, Neil. Amusing Ourselves To Death: Public Discourse In The Age of Show Business. New York: Viking, 1985. Print. What defines a valid argument in a textual culture? A valid argument in a textual culture is much more formal. It must be well-written and based upon rhetoric that is argumentative, and presents ideas in a well organized, thought-provoking text. The writing must grab a reader's attention and keep them reading, hopefully taking their opinions and subsequently supporting them (or convincing them of a different, more accurate claim). What defines a valid argument in TV culture? TV culture, on the other hand, is much mor visually-based. An individual could put together a TV ad that has absolutely zero text, or quite possibly, zero voice-over. For example, Postman's text mentioned a McDonald's commercial, where you see an individual eating a burger. Instead of writing a long textual argument to a consumer, telling them why they should buy and consume a quarterpounder, McDonalds could choose to create a commercial--quite possibly one with no text or speech at all!--that shows an individual walking into McDonalds and eating a juicy, tasty quarterpounder. Thus, a valid argument in TV culture does not necessarily have to include text or speech. It simply has to SHOW the viewer why he or she should buy a product or service (or maybe, vote for a political candidate?), often with supporting speech or text on the screen. The main element in valid TV arguments, as opposed to valid textual argument, is definitely its mode of getting to the consumer--visuals. Postman, Neil. Amusing Ourselves To Death: Public Discourse In The Age of Show Business. New York: Viking, 1985. Print. What are the implications of moving away from textually based arguments to visually based arguments? The implication of moving from a textual based agreement to a visual based agreement is going beyond the way truth is seen in television. This idea leads to credibility and how it is portrayed by both the audience and the political leaders. This will lead to political leaders not worrying about the telling the truth by more of how the audience portrays them. If they look credible on television then they must be credible. Postman gives an example with Nixon; “that the dishonor that now shrouds Richard Nixon results not from the fact that he lied but that on television he looked like a liar”. Postman, Neil. Amusing Ourselves To Death: Public Discourse In The Age of Show Business. pg.102 New York: Viking, 1985. Print. Postman analysis If Postman were to write a chapter about the defining characteristics of good arguments on the Internet, what would he say? Apply his argument to discourse you find in online venues. Lauren Olson Analysis Description: Postman's text does a wonderful job of taking an old quote from Ronald Reagan, relating politics to show business, to modernizing his quotation--and relating political argumentation to television. Now that we've reached the 2000s, this argumentative metaphor may be better suited for today's society by relating argumentation and the online world, which has become such a highly used mode of communication and connection between members of American society today. Analysis: The majority of Postman's point revolves around the following quotation: "If politics is like show business," or the Internet, for our purposes, "then the idea is not to pursue excellence, clarity or honesty, but to appear as if you are" (p. 126). Because show business, television, and internet are all used and purchased by consumers, those selling them must "argue" as to why their products or services are the greatest. In all of these modes, these businesses simply cannot survive without the consumer's dollars. Their mode of argumentation is often that to "win over" the people as a consumer, a purchaser, or a viewer. Interpretation: I believe that Postman would define characteristics of good arguments on the Internet in an identical way that he did to TV. Just as he was able to mold Reagan's quotation regarding "show business" to TV, I too can mold his argumentation for TV into internet usage. As the quotation above so boldy state, internet argumentation--whether that be advertisments to buyers, or online articles to readers--must appear excellent. This ideal of appearance versus reality so is ever-present in every day life, especially in that of argumentation. In winning over someone in an argument, one often doesn't have time to realistically show or proove what they are promising, one must just convince others that his or her promises soon will be reality. "Pictoral truths," which Postman also emphasizes in TV usage, also come into play on the internet (p. 129). Though an online video may not be available, the visual appearnace (for example, neatness, professionalism, graphic support, etc) of your online site or ad can often sway a viewer. The idea of "image" and impression one gets of an online site or TV ad, argumentatively, are rooted in first impressions (p. 135). Evaluation: I believe that Postman's argument can be applied spot-on to online argumentation. After surfing the internet for online discourse venues, I really honed in on the idea of appearances versus reality, and my instantaneous judgement of online venues based so chiefly upon their appearances. I never realized how often I bought into the looks and professionalism of an online source before reading its content--nor the fact that my "quick to judge" habits may lead me to believe false claims online. Engagement: I learned a lesson and was given a pretty solid reminder through completing this exercise--to not judge so instantely based upon appearance. Though this has been a lesson taught to me repeatedly throughout school and home, from my parents and teachers preaching not to "judge a book by its cover," I never realized how all-encompassing this ideal was. Whether I'm meeting a new person, or watching a television advertisement, or surfing the web, I need to take extra precautions and not judge quickly. I must look at the content and depth of an argument or source, not just make presumptions based upon the looks of a site or TV ad. Postman, Neil. Amusing Ourselves To Death: Public Discourse In The Age of Show Business. New York: Viking, 1985. Print. Edward Hill analysis description- During the The Heat and Pacer game some people tweet the most entertaining things. Sometimes its not about the game at all. analyze- It's Pacer fans calling the heat floppers or it's The Heat fans saying that the pacers have no chance and they can't stop LBJ. The attentiion isn't always on the game because many other things happen as well that get the attention like Birdman getting into an altercation with Hansbourgh, West getting into it with Haslem, and the bad call that ended the chances of the heat winning game 4. interpretation- The game has become more of a movie with bad acting. It's to the point where it's all about credibility and reputation. We are becoming a visual/image culture where the call onthe floor might be wrong but since it looked a certain way to the refs call it. This happened in the final seconds of game 4 when wade was call for "what looked like a travel" but really was just a continunce because he didn't establish is pivet foot but the call was made and the Heat lost that game. The flopping cost some players $4,000 but the fact still remains that players like LBJ will always get the call over a player like George who has full became a superstar yet. evaluation- Postman would say the drama on a basketball game is like show business. The added drama of players not liking eachother adds fuel to the fire of an already good game. Drama will sell seats and that's what teams want to do and some fans like to see physical play and bodies hitting the floor. People tend to forget that the NBA is a business and delievering a good product comes first so the altercations on the floor is good for sells. When it gets out of hand that's when the refs and the league office start to hand out technical fouls and fines. The game of basketball has changed over the years because the hard play that once was is almost gone except for the few players who still carry that old school mentality. engagment- The refs must do a better job of being constant and makking the right calls for both teams. They must look past the name on the back of the jersey so there won't be any bias. The flopping can get a player suspended for a game so LBJ, Stevenson, and West all need to be careful and just play the game. Birdman also needs to be careful because his physical play is good but sometimes, as the case when he pushed Hansbourgh for no reason and got a flagurent 1 foul, his play can hurt his team. Mara Knapp Analysis Description: Postman makes the claims that with the sole purpose to persuade and/or manipulate an audience's view on a matter, technology is the modern medium for the benefits of an individual of potential political power or even a product to be sold to its consumers. With the comparision of discourse of politic/politicians being a synonymous concept to show business, Postman was conveying that through this method of persuasion citizens (consumers of media) are hearing the positive aspects of products or of people with potential political power and they are also receiving neative messages of competitors. Good arguments in media are not ones that are necessarily truth or quality, but ones that appear to be truth or quality. Therefore, in context to our currently visual world, consumers must not only believe what one says about an individual or product, but also appear to be genuine in its appearance of value. Analysis: The overall goal for media is to sell things: politics, sex, products, etc. Every message ever fed through a television ad was in attempts to motiviate someone enough to act. This is often thorugh presenting an audience with some sort of problem and then introducing what they are attempting to sell as the solution, say it's a political figure running for office or a cleaning supply for your home for example. Regardless of what is being sold, the consumer must feel they would be affected by the problem and positively influenced by the solution in order to be persuaded. Interpretation: This is important to our everyday lives because we are viewing thousands of media messages daily. Through the use of political discourse and the benefits of using technology to fed a mass amount of people the same message individual consumers must believe or buy into not only the character and value of the seller but also the product or message being sold. Understanding Postman's work encourages one to become a more critical thinker when it comes to persuasion of politics and other various media messages. Evaluation: Media can be a positive and effective source for our knowledge base of some political figure and products of potential consumption, however we must be consiously aware that through any media message there is a goal to persuade us one way or the other. Therefore, most often there is valuable information missing and/or controversy of it's validity. Persuasive messages can benefit us to the extent of providing valuable information and significant solutions to many of our various problems. We just need to be sure politicians really are who they are selling themselves to be, as well as, products being sold though commercials or other media venues. It is crucial to our media consumption to understand that all persuasion is self-persuasion. Engagement: While observing internet venues for this assignment I realized how so much effort is placed in making messages visually appealing, which is far different than textually based arguements. I believe Postman would teach that good persuasion is all about presentation of the product or political figure. It is not so much that the information is truthful or valuable but that it appears to be truthful or valuable. In internet venues or media messages in general much thought is place in the color, style, placement, and feeling of a message rather than the genuine quality of product. This expercise opened my eyes more the the need of being a critical thinker when it comes to interpretting persuasive messages. Mara Knapp Revised Analysis Description: I got online to investigate the determinate of a good post on Pinterest versus a bad one. From the last 20 posts, I found that 7 posts were of quotes that highlight people's values, 4 were of health and fitness, 3 were food or alcoholic drink recipes, 3 were crafty activities for the house or family, 2 were fashion statements and 1 was a tip on how to get into a locked car with a tennis ball. From viewing the likes and repins I found the helpful tip of breaking into your locked car had the most likes and the most repins. Then in decreasing order of likes and repins came: Crafty activities, recipes, quotes of values, health/fitness and lastly fashion statements. Analysis: I believe there is a significance to the pattern and order of likes and pins. The most valued pin was one that made life a little bit easier for it's viewers. The second were things that benefited one's quality of home or family, most individuals using Pinterest are women therefore new recipes are determined to be high in likes and repins. The reminder of seeing your quotes and values can help individuals have a sense of worth and identity. The last two tend to always get put on the back-burner, fitness and fashion: it's always something women fantasize about, but strive at less than the more important things in life. A good post on pinterest is one that benefits the viewer, identifies their values or helps them to imagine being their best self. Interpretation: These findings are important because it expresses what is important to women. Not only do they enjoy browsing for a waste of their time or as a get away from reality, but they look to become better from the experience. It helps women to strive to live up to their values, be healthier, be better in the kitchen, and have a nicely decorated home. Evaluation: I think using Pinterest can be good. It helps it's users express themselves using creativity, it expands their previous knowledge through tips and tricks, and if used wisely can make their world a better place. Engagement: From this experience I have learned the valuable aspects of Pinterest and what makes it a valuable internet venue. I think if i want to be a better "pinner" I should pin things that I value such as quotes of my beliefs, things that would make my house a better place, little tips that make life easier and things the may benefit my own wellbeing. Courtenay Dibble Analysis Description: If Postman was to write about the internet in today’s society his arguments presented can be really noticed in the matter of communication between the people and the news sources. Due to the high technology found in today’s world the internet is a way to spread news in a quick way to millions of people not only in the United States but around the world. This also allows politics to be more involved in the lives of people. Analysis: Postman describes politics that are seen in television as credible. This means that it is not so much as if they are telling the truth but if it looks like they are telling the truth. Now a days people believe the news “depending how it looks”, if the people that are giving the news seem to be telling the truth then it must be true. This same idea can be seen in the internet. People will visit sites and explore the internet sites that are pleasing to the eye. This means that sites try to work on the image of the site and not so much on the information that is presented. Interpretation: I believe that it is up to the individual to step away from this idea of credibility. As a functioning human being that can reason it is up to one to look at the information presented and judge depending on that and not on way the news is presented. Due to the evolution of the internet like the television that can reach millions and different types of sources can be found on it, it’s up to one to not look at the “picture” but the context. An individual has to step away from the easy way to get news because even though it might look credible, the information cannot be accurate. Evaluation: The idea of distributing new through the internet is a very good idea; it allows information that is happening all over the world to reach millions in a matter of seconds. There is however a problem as addressed above individuals do not take the time to look for information that is correct, instead an individual will look for information that is credible on the way it looks and is presented. The television is an example as news centers give information as a matter of minutes and sometimes it is not correct, the use of images, pictures help distribute information extremely fast. This method is also seen in the internet as the use of picture and videos help distribute news. It is up to the individual not to only rely of these quick credible news sources but to go further and be able to get news that is willing to take the time and tell the stories as best as they can. Engage: As a kid that used the internet a lot I do take the time to look for information that is well presented and accurate. It is not always about the look, but what’s inside. Taking the time and looking through different sites, and not only rely on videos and pictures that are presented to get the information. It is important as an individual to take the time and read and use the internet to its maximum, and not rely on fast and credible information. Eli Rhée Description—Postman talks about how things are portrayed and communicated through TV news segments, and especially as how they are communicated as entertainment and how they only show certain information so as to manipulate or misinform the audience. I believe that he would have much to say about discourse on the internet, especially since most people now are simply searching for their entertainment fix and don’t feel the need to engage in more traditional forms of discourse, and considering that whoever puts information online can post whatever they like, which can definitely raises the likelihood of misinformation. Analysis: Postman’s argument revolves around the fact that show business, even when attempting to show the news, is portrayed as entertainment, as just another thing to shock and amuse people that has no real correlation to their lives. This can equally be applied to the Internet, which is a hotspot for consumeristic behavior. Interpretation: In public forums where consumerism is the driving force, there cannot be an equal exchange of discourse due to difference forces using different tactics to attract attention to their products, simply to get the traffic to their website. It is just as disingenius and misinformative of show business. However, the Internet is how people tend to communicate these days, and so information distribution online should not be counted out just yet, even though Postman would likely be very disapproving of its methods of communication. Evaluation—Postman’s warning is a good thing for us to keep in the forefronts of our minds as we surf the Internet. All media is sending us some sort of message, and it is up to us how we respond to it. We need to consciously be aware of what sort of message a particular company, channel, or site might be trying to send out to us and whether or not that is a beneficial thing. Being a thinking and intelligent consumer is very important in attempting to avoid as much misinformation as possible. Engagement—I know that in my media consumption behaviors in the past, that I have just accepted information from sources that I liked or in some way had my trust. Recently though, I have started trying to hold sources accountable, particularly online, and fact checking to ensure its credibility. Another important thing that I’ve learned is to not just trust information from sources that you like because they hold the same beliefs as you. Kyle Hettinger Description: After searching Youtube I found that everybody has an opinion and there seems to be no fear when it comes to posting what is on ones mind. I also noticed that the same video would be posted with different headings, depending on the “poster’s views”. Analysis: I watched one video in particular. I noticed that different people posted the same video under the same name. This is interesting because before I even watched I was able to see that person’s viewpoint on the happenings in the video. The original video I watched was labeled “funny or cruel?” In the video a man sleeping on the bench had a bucket of water poured on him. When looking at other titles for this video it seems to be a trending assumption that this man was homeless. Another title for the same video was “Scumbags pour water on sleeping homeless man”. While both videos were portrayed negatively by the viewers the latter video had many more comments on how awful these pranksters were. In the video there is no proof that the man is homeless, he was just sleeping on a bench. This just illustrates how a people view the internet as a factual source when sometimes it isn’t proven to be. For all we know this was a prank between friends and the internet blew it up into something else completely. Interpretation: I believe this illustrates how people can be gullible. I think that most people reacted to what they saw in that moment without questioning it or themselves at all. This creates a problem, because we as a society we need to look beyond the surface. Evaluation: I believe that Youtube can be a good source, however we should really watch what we are assuming when seeing something not only on Youtube but the internet as a whole. Engagement: When watching this video it was not my first thought that the man may not be homeless. I think when watching this video it is really easy to assume something that may not be true. I think when watching videos I need to start watching with an objective view. Of course this man could have been homeless, that was never ruled out, but it was not proven to be true either.